


Song for a Darkspawn

by JaneTheSilent



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheSilent/pseuds/JaneTheSilent
Summary: Leliana's singing attracts more attention than Morrigan is prepared for





	Song for a Darkspawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting and I haven't slept in three days so go easy on me, lol. I've been having major artist block so I thought I might switch it up and write something instead, I thought the idea of Leliana singing/playing music on their travels through a blight ridden Ferelden was hilarious personally so I hope you guys'll enjoy 
> 
> Also, feel free to leave femslash request in the comments

Morrigan let out an aggrivated sigh for the seventh dozenth time that day, that was the fifth darkspawn attack just that morning and she was fairly sure of the cause. She let her eyes drift over her left shoulder to the inexcusibly chipper chantry sister trailing just a little ways behind her, the ragged boyish thing that she was she still bothered trying to clean away the muck and blood while fixing several stray strands of hair with her free hand. Before long though the creature would be back to her wretched singing and general merriment, Morrigan was sure the girl's ceaseless singing was what seemed to attract every darkspawn within a mile's radius to them.

Sure enough not but several minutes later the sister had already begun enthusiastically humming as the group continued their way down the wooded path to Denerim, a few moments more and that infuriating humming would turn to song; no doubtly luring more darkspawn and blighted creatures to them. Morrigan held her breathe as her jaws and fists clenched, releasing it in a long steady sigh as she flexed her fingers and tried to stretch her facial muscles into a relaxed state; a thing that did not go unnoticed by the lay-sister.

Leliana watched Morrigan clench and unclench her fists while taking steady deliberate breathes, she was obviously quite irritated by something. She wondered for a moment if she should ask, she had not yet spoken to the woman before now as frankly she found her a little intimidating; as embarrassing a truth as that might be. She was just so beautiful, such dark sharp features and that lovely figure was hardly hidden by the scant collection of rags and leathers she wore. She let her gaze drift from the woman's face to her slender neck, it looked more than a little inviting and Leliana's tongue squirmed inside her mouth as her gaze dropped even lower slowly climbing down the witch's back to watch the hypnotic sway of her hips. Leliana found herself the one sighing now, a much more content and pleasant thing in contrast to the witch's own. 

Morrigan felt the other woman's eyes upon her and her whole body tensed with the effort she made not to turn around and snap at the dim-witted girl, as if the red-headed songbird's chirping weren't vexing enough. It was with that thought and the pleased sigh from behind her that Morrigan lost the battle of patience and spun on her heel to face the sister that was now standing almost beside her.

"Just what are you staring at, girl?"

Morrigan's nose scrunched up when she was angry and her frown was the perfect picture of a pout, it was adorable thought Leliana as she gave the grumpy witch her best and most innocent smile. "Oh, I was simply admiring your staff. Did you make it yourself?"

An obvious lie Morrigan thought, growing ever more frustrated. "My staff you say? Would you like a closer look, or maybe you would rather desist with your leering?"

"Hm, no, I don't think I need a closer look…unless of course you hadn't meant the staff". The impish sister gave her companion a playful grin and a wink much to the other's disgust.

Morrigan made a wonderfully disapproving face as she scoffed and turned away, it was soo cute. Leliana couldn't help the smirk that spread over her face, the expressions she received from the gorgeous witch made her chest throb with a dull ache of excitement. The witch promised to be a challenge and that sent a small rush of adrenaline through her veins, It had been so long since she had any real excitement or had been able to interact with anyone very interesting; now with everything at once she could hardly contain herself. She was going on an adventure, a real adventure; just like in the fairy tales! And then the humming turned to singing…

Morrigan let out an audible groan this time all while tossing her head and hands back in frustration, an act that caught the attention of Alistair who walked a couple of feet ahead of the two women. The senior warden tried to stifle a giggle all while being clearly amused by the whole thing. "Aww, Morrigan, is the wittle 'ol chantry sister bothering you?"

"Quiet boy, or I'll turn you into a toad right where you stand." Morrigan pointed her staff at his feet so she might emphasize her point

"NOOO!!" shreiked the dirty-blonde, face suddenly awash with terror "You wouldn't, she wouldn't right?!" He asked turning to Cousland who led a few feet ahead alongside Dog, Cousland who simply shrugged and did her best to ignore the whole thing.

Morrigan answered instead, "Try me, boy"

With that Alistair fell silent, picking up his pace to close the gap between him and Cousland while putting more space between him and Morrigan much to her delight. Of course, that also left her more or less alone with the sister who was still walking alongside her while singing some moronic tune about a knight and his adventures. This was simply not acceptable, Morrigan would go insane if she had to listen to such nonsense throughout this entire trip. No, she would put a stop to this here and now.

"I wonder, do you simply enjoy luring the darkspawn to us or are you so simple you think your voice might actually soothe the savage creatures?"

Leliana stopped singing and took a step closer, "Noo, silly" she giggled before continuing "I simply thought some entertainment might make our travels pass a little quicker."

"If I wanted to be entertained I would set Alistair's hair aflame, your singing does little more than alert every blasted creature there is of our presence. I ask that you kindly keep your mouth shut, that is not so difficult now is it?" 

Leliana frowns for a moment before taking another step towards the witch, she's close enough now that their elbows bump as they walk. It takes a little effort to keep her breathing in check when she is this close to the alluring apostate, the slight brushing contact between them causing a nervous fluttering in her chest. "Now Morrigan, that is not very nice" she playfully scolded. "If you wish me to be silent there are certainly better ways to go about it, I would be glad to show you a few." 

Morrigan sneered at that though she didn't shy away, "Now listen here gir---" She was cut off as Leliana closed the distance between them cupping the witch's left cheek as she pressed a firm but gentle kiss on her lovely plum colored lips, then in a blink of an eye it was over as quickly as it had happened.

Leliana jumped aside putting a proper amount of space between them once more, giggling as the witch stared at her speechless her jaw dropped in shock. "You see, just like that"

Morrigan regained her senses still staring at the grinning sister, obviously quite proud of herself. She let out a low growl towards the girl before raising her voice, "NOW SEE HERE--" was all she managed before being interrupted once more; this time by the growling of several blight wolves that emerged on the trail.

Cousland spoke now yelling back from the front, "Great Morrigan, just a little louder next time I'm not sure the whole forest heard you.."

Morrigan could feel the blush on her face and she didn't dare to look at the chantry girl, less she lose her temper and call lightning down upon the infuriating girl's head. Still, she could just feel the grin on the sister's pretty little face grow even wider; curse her…


End file.
